


Another Case

by Athenafiction



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Detectives, Detroit Evolution made me feel some type of way, Established Relationship, Feeding a strange obsession with detective stories, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a medical student get ready for some DETAILED CRIME SCENES, M/M, Murder Mystery, Why do I keep getting invested in dead fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenafiction/pseuds/Athenafiction
Summary: A result of watching Detroit: Evolution by Octopunk Media. Highly recommend.A month after they let Ada escape and faced the uncomfortable consequences of letting a case go cold, Nines and Gavin are assigned a murder case - a human one for a change - but this one's different. Why would the murderer need a trophy?
Relationships: Others that I haven't decided on yet but might add, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Another Case

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detroit Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608182) by Octopunk Media. 



> Something that was scribbled into an old notebook in the middle of the night. An introduction to the main characters before the real story begins. :)
> 
> I have taken the liberty of assuming some things about futuristic Detroit, as I find it hard to imagine living in a city with no underground system. For any new readers - Hi. English is a second language. Please tell me if I say something that doesn't make sense, since I really won't know and won't be able to improve if someone doesn't point it out to me. 
> 
> Stay safe, leave a comment/kudos as you wish and drink some water.
> 
> -A

Nines woke him up as he always did: a kiss on the cheek and a hot mug of coffee placed carefully on the left – Gavin’s – side table.

“Good morning.” Gavin could hear the smile in his voice. The bed creaked as Nines settled into a sitting position, the headache Gavin felt coming on from the long sleep easing as long fingers carded through his mess of waves.

“We need to be out in 43 minutes…” Nines sang, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s neck and rubbing a thumb over his exposed cheekbone in the bundle of duvet. Gavin signed contentedly and rolled on his back, reaching his arms out blindly to encircle Nines and pull him down on top of him.

“Means I have 23 minutes to be lazy.” Gavin reasoned, burrowing his nose in Nines’ hair.

“If you can do basic mathematics, you can definitely get up.” Countered Nines, nuzzling his face in Gavin’s neck.

This was a typical morning – as much as something can be typical after only a month of it existing. Ada’s case dwindled to a natural conclusion, though remained open. Nines, Gavin, Chris and Tina promised not to reveal the truth – at least, not until the time was right. Until then, Gavin and his partner suffered through the whip of the media and the distraught of their captain. Normally, it would be enough to send Gavin into a spiral, but it didn’t.

There was the ever-present comfort of Nines. Not unfamiliar or unusual – they spent all of their days together before the case anyway – but, of course, now was different. The normally excruciating pain of opening up was softened and forged into something sweet and tender – almost too good to bare. Sometimes Gavin would think too much about it and catch himself tearful. Then he would turn to his partner, lean his forehead on his shoulder, and listen to Nines’ levelled speech until the fear of loss and rejection passed. His world shifted from its original axis, though the principals of his existence remained – leather jacket, smokes, overworking and the bitchy attitude.

But the world seemed quiet. This delusional, lovely world.

“You’re falling back asleep.” Nines’ chuckle rumbled from above Gavin, lazy strokes through his hair stopping abruptly. Gavin hummed in response, opening his eyes and tapping Nines’ side to indicate that he was going to sit up. The android shifted to stand by the bed in one smooth motion, a smile on his lips. He grabbed the mug of coffee still steaming at the bedside table, extending it toward Gavin in careful dutifulness.

“Thanks.” Gavin took it carefully, vigilant as to not spill any drops onto the pristine white sheets.

Those were new – normally Gavin wouldn’t be caught dead buying anything that could easily be stained. Or that needed a high level of maintenance. Or any kind of care at all, really.

Nines sat down on the bed slowly, reaching out a hand to lace Gavin’s fingers with his, contemplatively staring at the wall in front of him. Gavin took the opportunity to admire him – not the quick, assessive way a detective might admire a suspect or a witness; rather an introspective view of someone gazing at someone they cannot believe exists. Someone who, in the curve of his mouth makes him barely remember to tie his shoes. Someone who removes himself – very literally – digital skin by digital skin to be closer to the hellish shitshow of Gavin Reed. Someone who was brilliant and kind enough to not mention that he was fully aware of Gavin staring, someone who’s blue eyes and brown hair were somehow distinguishable despite being designed to blend in.

“Your coffee’s getting cold.” Nines spoke at the wall.

“I know,” Gavin smirked into the mug. “How much more free time?”

Nines turned, considering Gavin for a second. “According to _your_ calculations –” Gavin unlaced their hands and picked up a throw pillow, chucking it at Nines’ general direction in response to the comedically sepulchral tone. Nines caught it deftly, grinning. “9 minutes.”

Gavin took a long sip from his mug, leant the back of his head on the bed headboard for a second, then got up. He waved Nines off with a _need to be human for a bit, Tin can. We can’t all be perfect all the time._ To which Nines gave a self-conscious laugh, kissed him and left for the kitchen – presumably to make breakfast that Gavin will barely have the time to scarf down on the subway ride to work.

With Nines distracted, Gavin headed to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. He turned the shower on but didn’t get in, waiting for the water to warm up. He took his time flossing and brushing his teeth – the boiler was so shit it would probably not get him more than a couple of dollars at the scrap yard. Nines kept offering to fix or modify it the prehistoric thing, but Gavin wouldn’t let him near the utility closet, lest me makes the apartment an actual decent place to live. He could hear him now, pottering around the kitchen, singing steadily through the ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ soundtrack.

By the time Nines was halfway through ‘For Forever’, Gavin had turned off the water and got back to the bedroom in a hunt for clothes, swearing under his breath when he stepped on the antique complete original box set of Brooklyn Nine-Nine he got Nines for Christmas – it kept migrating from the living room to the bedroom, depending on where they decided to watch it.

“Eggs scrambled or fried?” Nines called.

“Scrambled.” Gavin called back.

He dressed quickly, falling into old habits – tugging the darkest. Cleanest things he could find. A quick look on the weather app indicated that Detroit was still below freezing in mid-February. Gavin tugged a warm jacket on and gave himself a once-over in the full-length mirror on his closet door.

Tussled dark hair that really needed a cut about a month ago, bags under his eyes that – though less vividly purple than perhaps he was used to seeing in the last couple of years – still made him look like he was sleeping once a decade in a box under a bridge. The overall ensemble was just about bearable to look at. Or maybe he was just used to it.

Gavin gave a long-suffering sigh and padded into the living room, eyes catching Nines’ as the android looked up from his current task of setting a clean frying pan on the drying rack. A smile spread across the brunet’s face as his eyes travelled from Gavin’s face to scan over his outfit.

“That’s my jacket” He said, taking a foil wrap that Gavin knew contained his usual breakfast sandwich and handed it to him.

“Left mine at work.” Said Gavin, placing a hand on Nines’ hip and gently tugging him toward himself. He lifted the package to his nose and inhaled the mouth-watering aroma of his soon-to-be breakfast through the foil.

“Thank you again.” He said, letting his eyes wonder. Anywhere but Nines’ dorky grin.

“Bon Appetit!” replied Nines, running his hands through Gavin’s hair in a determined attempt to make it look more styled.

“Yeah, tried that already.” Gavin scrunched his face up. “It just goes back to its usual mess.”

Nines met his eyes. “I like it.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No.” Nines smirked, placing a hand firmly on the back of Gavin’s head, drawing their foreheads together. “I love your mess.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Gavin whispered, rolling his eyes in exasperation. His cheeks started to heat from some kind of hidden shyness and giddiness he really didn’t feel. Nines chuckled, closing his eyes in content.

“Time?” Gavin remembered.

“2 more minutes.”

“Let’s be early.”


End file.
